Mi amado dueño
by Zeit Reise
Summary: Eren no es un chico con la mejor de las suertes, un pequeño accidente científico hará que su vida de un giro de 180 grados aun mas si después de eso es recogido por un hombre cualquiera, como lo es Levi . Ereri/Inu!ErenxLevi
1. Experimento Accidental

Con toda sinceridad estas son mis primeras veces escribiendo, espero sea de su agrado. Y si no les gusto cuando terminen de leer, pues haya ustedes. Solo es un pequeño One-shot

Este es un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, obra la cual no me pertenece es de Hajime Isajama.

**Pareja:** ErenxLevi

**Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento

**Experimento accidental**

El celular del castaño no dejaba de vibrar, ya ni se tomaría la molestia de preguntarse de quien se trataba. Prendió el celular para ver la cantidad de mensajes que le dejo su hermana, vaya nuevo record 25 mensajes nuevos en menos de 2 minutos. El castaño suspiro comenzando a ver uno que otro mensaje.

Eren ¿Llegaste bien?

¿Te hospedaste ya en un hotel?

¿Comiste ya?

No te preocupes. Pronto usted será

Si algo te ocurre llámame

Mikasa Ackerman HACE 25 seg.

Eren Yeager un joven de 15 años que fue trasladado a Francia desde Alemania para realizar sus estudios en la secundaria "Alas de la Libertad", una escuela muy prestigiosa a la que consiguió ingresar gracias a la ayuda de su padre.

-Ahora lo mejor sería encontrarme un lugar donde hospedarme- comenzó a caminar con sus maletas rumbo hacia nuevos lugares.

Se sintió maravillado con lo que veía, bueno cualquier persona lo estaría al conocer nuevos lugares. Pero no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al hotel más cercano ingresando por una puerta giratoria, se acerco hacia la recepción para solicitar una habitación.

-Se usted bienvenido – recibió un cordial saludo por parte de la recepcionista-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Me gustaría saber si tiene alguna habitación disponible para quedarme unos días- pidió Eren mirando alrededor de la recepción.

-¿Es nuevo en la ciudad?- pregunto mientras miraba el computador buscando un cuarto- Su cara lo dice todo-sonríe sacando unas llaves y entregándoselas.

- Llegue hace unas horas y si esto es nuevo para mi –al recibir las llaves miro el numero de la habitación …45

-Adelante, se encuentra en el tercer piso- le señala el ascensor-será mejor que deje sus cosas

... **(~ Este) ~ ...**

A los pocos minutos de haber dejado su equipaje en el cuarto de hotel se fue a pasear por la ciudad –esperando no perderse- maravillándose con cada cosa que veían sus enormes ojos verde aguamarina. No supo porque, pero algo le llamo la atención, y con ese algo se refería a una tienda de mascotas.

Se acerco al mostrador posando ambas manos en este, mirando con cautela unos gatos, perros, conejos y otros más en sus respectivas jaulas. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedo allí mirando a los animales, pero alguien si… la dueña del lugar.

-A los jóvenes de hoy les gustan los animales- la puerta del local se abrió dando paso a una silueta femenina, cabello castaño y anteojos

-E-Eh…disculpe de seguro le molesto, mejor será irme- dijo el castaño parándose firme dispuesto a irse.

-Hey, yo en ningún momento te eché a patadas- rio sonoramente para ser un chiste sin gracia para el castaño- Entra si gustas- invito al rato de haber dejado de reír

Al ingresar se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar una gran cantidad de animales como imaginaba, es mas no había casi nada.

-Por eso casi nadie viene aquí- sonrio de oreja a oreja al percatarse que el castaño se había percatado del pequeño detalle- un gusto mi nombre es Hanji…¿Y tú eres…?

-Eren –volteo a mirarla- En ese caso ¿Por qué tienes una tienda de mascotas si no hay casi nada de mascotas?

-Pues veras- respiro hondo ajustando sus anteojos un poco- nunca me ha gustado estas cosas de compra-venta de animales, solo los uso a todos ellos como conejillos de indias, ósea para mis experimentos-un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas seguida de una respiración agitada- ¿Quieres ver mi laboratorio?

- No estaría mal, no quiero parar en el hotel-acepto sin mas

-¡Por fin! La primera persona entre 50 a las que les ofrezco ver mi laboratorio y acepta- quiso saltar de alegría, pero al parecer se contuvo para no perder más tiempo- Sígueme

Hanji abrió una puerta al final de la habitación, dando paso a las escaleras que dirigen un piso más abajo. Al llegar la castaña encendió la luz dando vista a lo imposible…ella no es una científica normal ¡ESTA MUJER MUTA ANIMALES!, Eren quedo más helado que fantasma de ultratumba al ver animales en los cuerpos de otros y viceversa.

-Supuse que esa seria tu reacción Eren-no se asombro la castaña al ver su rostro mas bien le dio risa

-¡COMO VA A HACER ESTA CLASE DE COSAS!-exclamo con cientos de dudas en suya no pura mente- ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL!

-Bueno sería casi lo mismo que decir que eres homosexual ¡ESO NO ES NORMAL! –rio a carcajadas entrecortando la respiración de vez en cuando- pero claro es solo una broma, un chico como tu debe estar interesado en colegialas y cosas así-su risa desapareció al ver la cara de Eren completamente sonrojada hasta las orejas y con los ojos abiertos- No me digas que…

-Y-yo…-intento articular palabra pero ya era tarde

-También a tu edad hay dudas sobre a qué genero tienes más atracción, y por tu expresión puedo llegar a la conclusión de que… eres gay-que respuesta tan inteligente

-Gracias por decirlo con tanta delicadeza- agradeció con sarcasmo, esa mujer se uniría a la lista de personas que saben de sus preferencias sexuales. Aunque siendo sincero jamás se sintió interesado física ni emocionalmente con una mujer

-Este es mi paraíso-alzo ambos brazos contemplando la belleza del lugar- Planteo esto para recuperar algunas especies que están al borde de la extinción-aclaro

-Si lo pone de esa forma-se acerca lentamente e una jaula con una especie de gato

-¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!- advirtió la de anteojos, ocasionando un susto a Eren lo cual le hizo empujar la pequeña jaula que lo mantenía dentro al suelo. Se rompió el cerrojo liberando a aquel gato, que comenzó a correr y saltar por todos lados buscando salida alguna- ¡Mi experimento! ¡Hay que atraparlo!

Dicho esto ambos como un par de niños persiguiendo un balón –solo que en este caso un gato- seguían al felino de un lado a otro. En un descuido el felino brinco sobre una repisa con muestras químicas haciendo que estas calleras, pero por desgracia una gran parte cayó sobre el castaño dejando una nube de vapor y neblina en el ambiente, la muy suertuda de Hanji se salvo de todo aquello.

-¡Fiu! ¡Que fue eso! -comenzó a deshacer la neblina con sus manos e intentando visualizar mas lo ocurrido- ¡Hey Eren! ¿Estás bien?...Eren-se comenzó a preocupar más al no escuchar respuesta

Al dar unos pasos más se encontró con la ropa de Eren tirada y esparcida por el suelo, siguió el rastro de ropa y se encontró con un bulto que se movía justo en la camiseta del menor. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos al ver lo imposible ¡ES UN PERRO! ¡EL CHICO SE CONVIRTIO EN PERRO!. La castaña solo quería arrancarse los cabellos de la incredulidad, había hecho un gran descubrimiento aunque en su mayoría fue un accidente.

-¿Hanji? Porque de repente eres más alta de lo normal- según Eren estaba hablando pero a los oídos de la castaña solo eran unos ladridos leves- ¡Hey! Respóndeme

-No quiero asustarte pero…eres un perro- fue a coger un espejo poniéndoselo enfrente de Eren, quien al instante se asusto ya que dio un salto hacia atrás y su pelaje estaba erizado

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto a lo cual solo recibió una mueca de duda en Hanji lo cual dio a entender que ya no hablaba idioma humano

-Te cayeron muchos químicos encima, probablemente uno de esos haya alterado tus genes de forma temporal, o quizás permanente-dejo las observaciones a un lado y se fijo en su apariencia- pareces un pastor alemán o un cruce

-¡SOLO QUIERO REGRESAR A COMO ERA ANTES DE ESTO!-esto se escucho como un ladrido furioso de parte del perro

-Si voy a encontrar una cura tender que-su cara se volvió a una sádica y horrorosa, aun mas para el pobre perro al ver como sacaba una jeringa

Tal vez fueron los instintos animales que ahora poseía, pero estos le dijeron muy bien que era peligroso y a paso rápido salió corriendo de allí, dejando atrás a una emocionada Hanji por querer meterle un pinchazo.

Salió de allí directo a las calles de la ciudad, a la mierda todo nadie en su sano juicio volvería allí, corrió esquivando a la gente que agachaba su cabeza para verle correr como si fuera perseguido por su dueño con un periódico en mano. En eso el perro no se fijo de que un semáforo marcaba la luz verde, ocasionando que un Lamborguini casi lo arroyase , no lo hizo pero de dio un gran susto a Eren tanto así que se desmayo en aquella pista.

El conductor se bajo del auto al ver al perro tirado y sin moverse, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver un perro sucio frente suyo, pero como el casi lo mata se tomo la molestia de levantarle.

-¡Tch! Perro sarnoso.

Hasta aquí va una pequeña parte…del One-shot vaya que es muy corto (¿)

Como sea agradecería si dejaran un review…toda opinión la aceptare con gusto

**Tiempo.**


	2. Maltrato Animal

Oh, mi adorada Higia ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Primero, casi atropello a este perro sarnoso que comienza a apestar mi pulcro departamento, debería estrangularlo y rebanarlo. Pero considerando lo difícil que es limpiar la sangre descartare la idea. Este can tiene suerte de que yo ya haya terminado mi trabajo sino ya estaría pasando los momentos más dolorosos de su precaria existencia.

El que maldice el suceso, no es nadie más que Levi Ackerman un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho que superaba por poco los 30 años de edad, baja estatura para su edad y de un carácter sumamente frio e infame en diversos aspectos. Tiene una severa obsesión por la limpieza, molestándole aun más el hecho de tener un perro estúpido en su departamento.

Levi dejo al perro en la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación a tomar un baño, esperando que no se le hayan quedado impregnadas pulgas o garrapatas. Cerró la puerta sin percatarse que el perro estaba recuperando conciencia.

-¿Qué?-se pregunto el can levantándose de golpe del suelo, obviamente solo se escucho un pequeño ladrido de su parte- A lo mejor un hombre de buen corazón se compadeció de mí y me trajo a su humilde morada- pensó irónico Eren- o simplemente me trajo aquí porque casi me mata- que sea un perro no significa que no tenga memoria.

Sin querer queriendo un gruñido se produjo en el estomago del perro, dándole la clara idea de que tiene hambre, busco hasta encontrar la cocina que estaba unida al comedor. Su olfato no mentía, estaba oliendo carne, no era lo que esperaba pero haría lo que fuera por comer algo en ese instante. Subió a la silla, luego a la mesa desde donde pudo ver su presa, un jugoso filete con un guiso al lado en un plato de loza, no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco sigilosamente para no caer. Iba a darle u mordisco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Te voy a castrar, perro estúpido- allí estaba mirándolo de forma soez e intimidante, haciendo que se erizara todo el pelaje de miedo.

-Juro que no fue mi intención, tengo hambre- ladro el can, con deseos de que se le entendiera, deseos que no se cumplirían al ver como el azabache tomaba un periódico posteriormente enrollándolo a la vez que se iba acercando hacia la pequeña bola de pelo que tiritaba de miedo.

En un acto audaz, Eren pego un salto hacia el suelo escabulléndose por debajo del sofá. El pelinegro no se inmuto y mientras el otro sequia escondido debajo del sofá, este se acercaba a la mesa tomando el plato, regresando donde se encontraba el perro y colocándolo en frente suyo.

-¿Quieres esto verdad? Entonces acércate pedazo de mierda- pensó que usaría un poco el cerebro y no se acercaría…pensó mal.

Como el cachorro inocente que es salió del pequeño escondite y camino con temor hacia Levi, atento a cada movimiento que podría hacer. No supo cómo, pero en un milisegundo que se distrajo fue tomado por la nuca y levantado por aquellas manos hacia el baño del que anteriormente había salió el.

-Hueles asqueroso, agradece que no te hago nada más porque casi te mato-al entrar lo metió en la tina que estaba siendo llenada por agua.

Lo metió y echándole champú comenzó a restregar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que Eren se estremeciera por la incomodidad, sin darse cuenta comenzó a agitarse y salpicar agua.

-Deja de moverte ¡Con un demonio!- grito furioso haciendo que este parase en un instante.

Luego del proceso de limpieza, lo seco y lo llevo a sala soltándolo y como resultado el pelaje del can estaba todo esponjoso. Levi coloco el plato de comida frente suyo dando como respuesta una mirada de duda de Eren.

-Deja de mirarme así y come de una maldita vez, ya que está contaminada con tus gérmenes

-A que le pusiste veneno-le miro con duda, sin más comenzó a comer agradeciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no tuviera nada.

-Tengo que encontrar a tu dueño, en este país no hay perros callejeros, o al menos por estas zonas-pensó viéndolo comer con gozo- Oye, perro estúpido

El mencionado giro la cabeza mirándolo, no le tomo mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a los sobrenombres que le ponía.

-Mi nombre es Levi-dijo mirándolo fijamente como esperanzado en que este le entendiera- debo ser idiota para estar hablándole a un perro sarnoso

Pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco al escuchar los ladridos provenientes del perro, como queriendo responderle.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!- era lo que intentaba decir mediante ladridos y giros sobre su propio eje.

El hombre solo miraba con desconcierto lo que hacía. Al ver que Levi no entendía comenzó a mirar a distintas direcciones buscando por lo menos darle una indicación de cuál es su nombre. Su mirada se clavo en el periódico con el que anteriormente lo iban a golpear, corrió hacia donde se ubicaba y con sus patas lo fue desenrollando y volteo a ver al azabache que seguía parado detrás suyo y le ladro como indicación a que se acercara.

-¿Qué pasa saco de pulgas?-pregunto con una mirada inexpresiva dirigiéndose hacia el can.

Señalo con su pata una letra de los anuncios de la portada del periódico y ladró.

-¿"E"? ¿Qué hay con esa letra?... ¿Intentas decirme tu nombre?-pregunto incrédulo

Eren movió su cola en respuesta afirmativa. Esto asombro un poco a Levi pero no hizo ningún gesto de asombro. Y así continuo señalando las letras restantes a lo cual formo.

E-R-E-N

-¿Eren?... Tal vez no eres tan estúpido como creí- le hizo un pequeño alago

-Gracias. –agradeció con ironía

Sin decir nada, Levi se dirigió a su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos salió con una telas nos tan desgastadas y las coloco al lado del sillón juntándolo y dándole forma de almohada.

-Aquí dormirás por ahora- dicho esto el azabache se retiro, apagando las luces de paso, cerrando la puerta dejando al perro en medio de la oscuridad.

-Al menos los perros pueden ver bien en la oscuridad- se asomo a su "cama" y se acurruco entre las telas- Solo basta esperar hasta el amanecer.

Despertó de golpe, las patas le temblaban, de frio para ser exactos, ese lugar era un refrigerador para él. Intento acurrucarse mas pero sin resultado, aun seguía con frio, en eso por su pequeño cerebro o mejor dicho mente, paso una pequeña, estúpida y mortal idea, que o lo intentaba o quedaba hecho paletita de helado al cabo de unas horas. Camino despacio hacia los aposentos de su ahora "dueño temporal", agradeció que no este del todo cerrada la puerta, empujo con su lomo y entro a la recamara. Era una habitación pequeña, olía bien tanto así que se paro en dos patas para oler ese embriagante aroma, agito su cabeza para salir de su distracción y se dirigió a su cama, solo subió dos de sus patas delanteras y observo como Levi dormía, con respiración lenta y leve. Al ver un espacio a su lado no perdió el tiempo y se subió. Movió una pata hacia donde se encontraba la parte inferior de la cama, pero al hacerlo provoco un rechinar de parte de esta erizando por completo el pelo del can del miedo y susto. Volteo a mirar si lo había despertado, seguía cálidamente dormido, continuo hasta quedar por fin en un lugar cómodo, se metió un poco por debajo de las sabanas y con un tanto de temor se quedo tranquilamente dormido a pesar de haber que al siguiente día le esperaría una paliza tamaño colosal.

…

Sintió su cuerpo ser jalado bruscamente hacia el aire, dando un giro sobre su propio eje, cayó al suelo aturdido abriendo los ojos de golpe encontrándose con una sombra que emanaba un aire maligno y de ira, ahora comprobó que era cierto que muchos animales sentían las emociones de sus dueños.

-¿Quieres morir verdad, Eren?-dijo Levi haciendo un ovillo con las sabanas, que para él ya estaban completamente sucias al encontrar al perro allí, con él, durmiendo.

-Mis días están contados, quisiera pedir perdón de todas las veces que le dije a Jean cara de caballo- agacho las orejas y metió el rabo entre las patas al ver como Levi tomaba una escoba y se aproximaba a darle su merecido castigo, cuando por milagro de los dioses que le permitieron a Eren vivir un tiempo más , sonó el celular de Levi, quien se detuvo y se aproximo a la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama, para posteriormente contestar.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- comenzó molesto

-¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu secretaria? Muy mal Levi, muy mal- dijo soltando varias carcajadas

-Solo di para qué demonios me llamas

-Surgieron varios problemas en la oficina, y te necesitamos aquí para que lo arregles y eso, por cierto, estas mas malhumorado de lo normal ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Mal contacto intimo?- realizo una pregunta insinuante

-Hija de tu condenada madre, solo es un perro que por desgracia me cayo del cielo por así decirlo- menciono mirando al susodicho que estaba escondido debajo de la cama, pero se podía ver su cola afuera aun.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que coincidencia!

-Sí, tú también por desgracia me caíste del cielo a joderme la puta vida.

-Eso no, el asunto es que a mi justo se me despareció un perro, bueno no es mío…Hey Levi ¿Estás ahí?- pero no recibió respuesta, el azabache al escuchar lo primero dejo tirado el celular y miro por debajo de la cama a Eren.

-Sal de una vez, no te hare nada-dijo al ver a Eren escondido hasta el fondo

El aludido fue acercándose hasta salir completamente de debajo de la cama.

-Quédate allí, ya regreso-ingreso al baño para darse una ducha rápida

Al cabo de unos tres minutos como máximo salió, con una toalla cubriéndole la cintura y con otra secándose sus cabellos. Sin percatarse de la atenta mirada de Eren, y ni le importaba ya que no sabía que este en realidad no era un perro.

Al can le ardía el cuerpo, mirando cómo se despojaba de las toallas dejando al visto su cuerpo completamente desnudo, piel color leche que resplandecía con algunos rayos del sol que entraban por las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas. No sabía hacia dónde mirar, se hecho en el suelo y con sus dos patas se cubrió los ojos.

Estando listo con un terno a juego, tomo al can por la nuca y lo metió en una canasta, por el cual asomo su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Levi elevo la canasta junto con su portafolios saliendo del apartamento, subió a su auto y se dirigió rumbo a su trabajo.

Llegando lo primero que hizo fue ir a donde se encontraba su secretaria, cuando la encontró lo primero que hizo fue azotar la canasta contra su escritorio.

-Te agradecería por primera y última vez si me dijeras que es tuyo-hablo con unas pocos rasgos de esperanza

-Pues, veamos al pequeñín- se asomo a ver su interior y se encontró con una pequeña bola de pelos- Permíteme sacarlo-lo levanto y se quedo estática al verlo.

Lo mismo paso con el perro, se quedo mirándola, ambos hechos piedra.

-¿Y? ¿Es tuyo o no?

-¡GRACIAS ENANO! Si nos permites- la castaña se llevo a lo lejos al perro dejando al azabache con una incógnita entre sus pensamientos. Se establecieron en una zona poco recorrida por los ejecutivos y oficinistas.- Jamás pensé que de todas las personas en todo este mundo, te toparías con Levi, pobre de ti de seguro la pasaste mal

-Lo pase de lo peor ¡REGRESAME A COMO ERA ANTES!- comenzó a ladrar desenfrenadamente

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Como puedes ver por el momento no te puedo proporcionar algún antídoto, ay que nunca llegue a pensar que te volvería a ver

-Pues aquí me tienes.

-Te propongo algo, mientras tú te quedas con el enano enojón de Levi, yo iré preparando un antídoto que revierta esto, ¿Te parece?

No, era una pésima idea, certifico el can negando con la cabeza

-Es eso o quedarte en mi laboratorio con mis animales-sonrió de forma sádica Hanji

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que no me vendría mal convivir con el "Enano enojón" de Levi-como si la castaña pudiera entender lo que dijo sonrió alegremente.

-Yo no tuve la oportunidad de convivir con él, siéntete afortunado

-¿Afortunado? –se pregunto Eren

-Sí, creo que él en fondo es muy blando, o a lo peor es la reencarnación de Satanás mismo-levanto los hombros en duda- Oh genial, logro entenderte, como sea te regresaré con Levi.

Se lo llevo en brazos hacia en donde se encontraba el azabache recostado sobre el borde del escritorio con la misma mirada de pocos amigos que Hanji tanto conoce.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero…Ehm veras, un amigo mío me dejo a cargo al cachorro, pero como no tengo mucho espacio y tiempo en mi casa, te agradecería mucho que lo cuidaras hasta que mi amigo regrese y se lo lleve-lo ultimo lo dijo cerrando un poco los ojos para evitar ver su expresión y esperando que sonara convincente.

-¿Acaso me ves con cara de que quiera quedarme con este saco de pulgas contaminando cada rincón de mi apartamento?-cuestiono con una mirada fulminante que asusto tanto a Eren como a la castaña de anteojos.

-No, pero te ves con cara de alguien antisocial y que aparentemente no tiene planes- dijo sarcástica

-Púdrete

-No te arrepentirás- salto Hanji de la emoción entregándole al perro dejándolo a su cuidado, aunque no lo pareciera, ese "púdrete" era una aceptación- Me hare cargo de todo tu papeleo, así que por así decirlo tienes el día libre-dijo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos

-Desgraciada sea la perra que te pario Eren-maldijo insensiblemente

-Esto no va a ser bueno, nada bueno-agacho la orejas, sabiendo lo que se le aproximaba


	3. Cuidado con el perro

Salían frenéticamente del aeropuerto, una completamente enfadada e histérica junto con un rio que en sus ojos color azul mostraban el miedo que le tiene a la chica. Se armo de valor para decirle.

-Yo creo que no deberías interrumpir en su vida privada, Mikasa-dijo al ver que no le prestaba atención

-Soy su hermana, tengo todo el derecho Armin. Además lleva varios días sin contestar su celular.

-A lo mejor conoció una chica y no quiere que tu…

El rubio se calló en un instante con las palabras en medio de su garganta al ver a la azabache con una mirada ensombrecida.

-No dije nada, no dije nada- se le puso la piel de gallina intentando no molestarla

-Si ese fuera el caso debería decírmelo con mayor razón.

-Y con mayor razón la chica no vería la luz del día de nuevo-pensó Armin

-Por suerte se en que hotel se hospedo- suspiro aliviada

Encontraron la habitación del hotel con el equipaje abandonado y un ligero desorden, típico de Eren, el rubio simplemente quería escapar de allí al sentir el aura maligna de la azabache. Ella movería montañas con tal de encontrar a su hermano, también sería capaz de llamar al ejercito quizás la fuerza aérea lo que sea con tal de cumplir su cometido.

**(…)**

-Es completamente raro que esa loca me dé el día libre-dijo Rivaille sumergido en sus pensamientos. Mientras ordenaba sus ideas se dio cuenta de la atenta mirada que le proporcionaba su temporal mascota.-Perro estúpido, que tanto me miras

-¿No podrías tratarme mejor?-ladro Eren o intento transmitir aquella queja

-Ah, lo olvidaba la loca me dio un paquete-posiciono la casa sobre sus piernas y la abrió, sus ojos no daban a pensar nada bueno con respecto a su contenido.

Su rostro mostraba indignación total al ver comida, juguetes y ropa para perro. La iba a matar, si lo arrestaban y metían a prisión con cadena perpetua incluida no importaría con tal que la maldita de Hanji se vaya al infierno, tampoco cree que la desgraciada acabe en el infierno, le quitaría el trono al diablo.

-¿Qué habrá allí?-se preguntaba el can en su pequeña mentecita

-Al perecer la cuatro ojos te tiene mucho aprecio Eren-tomo una pelota de hule de su interior y dejo la caja en el piso para que el mas pequeño pudiera ver el contenido.

-Estas mal si crees que perseguiré la pelota

Lanza la pelota

-¡Espera no te vayas!-persiguió la pelota y la tomo con su hocico-Soy un estúpido-se dio cuenta que había caído.

Regreso y dejo la pequeña pelota frente a Levi y sin que se diera cuenta estaba moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua.

-Idiota, babeaste la pelota-la tomo con la punta de los dedos

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, tocaron la puerta. El azabache al abrirla se asombro al ver quiénes eran.

-¡Hermano!-grito de alegría abalanzándose sobre el dándole un abrazo-¡Tanto tiempo Levi!

-Isabel-saludo Levi, su cara no lo expresaba pero había un toque de felicidad en su estado de ánimo, le vendría bien hablar con una persona en vez de un perro- Y de seguro viniste con...

-Si conmigo- se unió al abrazo un chico castaño claro.

-Farlan…Levi…ya no puedo respirar-dijo la pelirroja con una mueca

Eren se sentía como un bicho raro o simplemente quería tensión como todo perro al recibir visitas, y la recibió.

-¿Tienes un perro?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido Farlan-¿Amante de los animales? Tú no eres de esos, para ti las mascotas son..

-Sucias, además es temporal.

-Pero míralo… ¡Es tan tierno!-dijo Isabel acercándosele-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Eren, lo cuido a favor de una amiga

-Hiciste tu acción del año al cuidarlo-bromeo Farlan

-Cállate-mascullo el azabache

-Es un bonito nombre-sonrió la pelirroja acariciando por debajo de la mandíbula de Eren

Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba echado en el piso a causa de las caricias de esta, ahora sentía como se ponían los perros ante los mimitos de sus amos, ahora estaba moviendo la pata, ridículo pero inevitable pensó.

-Eren, creí que eras hembra. Pero ahora que veo bien eres macho-rio Isabel

-Por mi nombre obviamente soy macho…o mejor dicho hombre-gruño en molestia

-Preparare un poco de te-ofreció Levi dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-¿Vienen?

-Vamos Isabel, deja a Eren en paz-hablo Farlan

-Iremos dentro de un rato-respondió abrazando a Eren-Jugare con él un rato

-¡Ayúdenme!-como hubiera querido que lo escucharan, no quería jugar.

**(…)**

Caminaban sin cesar por las calles de la inmensa e intimidante cuidad, sin rumbo alguno solo con un propósito, encontrar a Eren.

-Creo que será mejor llamar a mi padre-dijo cogiendo su celular. Pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca.

-No es buena idea Mikasa, solo tengamos paciencia

-Pues por desgracia yo no tengo mucha paciencia-dijo soltándose de su agarre y guardando su celular, haciendo que el otro suspirara aliviado-lo que más le preocupa a mí padre es su escuela, es una de las mejor de este país, si pierde esta oportunidad se quedara como perro en la calle-dijo preocupada por el futuro de su hermano, claro de nada serviría pensar en su horrible futuro si ni siquiera lo encontraban.

-Por lo menos el nos consiguió un departamento no muy lejos de aquí.

-Solo continuemos preguntando y buscando algún rastro de él, si no lo encontramos en el transcurso de cuatro meses su escuela ya no le dará privilegio de estudiante de intercambio y lo mandaran a grados inferiores.

**(…)**

Humo asfixiante, era lo único que se podía percibir en aquel laboratorio desordenado y con formulas matemáticas por doquier incluso en las paredes.

-Veo que esta tampoco resulto-dijo tosiendo y abriendo una ventana para que todo el humo se vaya.-el pobre de Eren debe estar sufriendo en este instante a manos del enano gruñón.

Regreso a su mesa de trabajo y tomo uno de sus tubos de ensayo con una sustancia violeta y lo vacio él un matraz, luego tomo otro de su gradilla pero esta vez de color rojo. La vacio en el mismo matraz y lo revolvió en círculos y lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa colocándose sus gafas para ver mejor la reacción.

-Perfecto, humea pero no explota-dijo alegremente saltando por todo el lugar-Ahora veamos si funciona.

Metió la sustancia formada dentro de una pequeña cabina. Para que analizara si podía convertir un perro en humano.

Analizando… era lo que indicaba la maquina.

Error genético…otra vez había fallado.

¡EMERGENCIA! ¡SUSTANCIA EN ESTADO RADIACTIVO! ¡CUIDADO DETONACION!. Eso no era bueno.

-Piernitas para que las quiero-comenzó a correr subiendo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su tienda de mascotas.

Al cerrar la puerta escucho la enorme explosión en la planta baja.

-Tendrás que esperar Eren…Ah, mi trabajo nunca termina-seco su frente con la manga de su bata de laboratorio ya que de tantas horas trabajando en una cura estaba sudando abundantemente. Se estiro un poco y volvió a abrir la puerta que dirigía al laboratorio dejando salir humo nuevamente.- pensándolo mejor…creo que iré a visitar a mi querido amigo el enano junto a su linda mascotita, turiru

Salió tal como estaba, toda sucia y con heridas leves. Un respiro no le vendría nada mal.

**(…)**

Estaba sentado frente a Levi y los otros dos viendo como tomaban te y comían. Al verlos sentía su estomago vacio y gruñendo. No podía ignorarlo, por suerte Isabel se dio cuenta de lo que quería, ahora le caía bien al perro.

-¿Quieres uno?-pregunto ofreciéndome un nugget de carne

Comenzó a mover su cola. Traducido seria:"Si, gracias al cielo que alguien se dio cuenta"

Puso el nugget frente a su hocico y este lo tomo devorándolo en un instante.

-Hermano, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo alimentaste?

-No lo sé, depende… ¿Cuántas veces se alimenta a un perro diario?

Los tres acompañantes, incluido Eren, se le quedaron mirando con una cara de "¿Acaso de niño no tuviste alguna mascota?"

-Creo que tu quieres que el perro se muera-dijo Farlan tomando un poco de té.

-Si eso ocurriera mejor, le haría un favor al mundo.

-Si no te muerdo es porque te tengo miedo-lloriqueo el can, pero muy en el fondo le dolió ya que sabía que este no le quería vivo, momento… ¿Desde cuándo le comenzó a importar si Levi le quería o no? Y si ese es el caso…no importa ya pensaría en eso luego.

-¡JUGUEMOS EREN!-grito alegre la pelirroja

-¡NOOOO! ¡NO QUIEEEEROOO!-intento huir pero fue tomado de las patas por ella y lo arrastro a un lado de la cocina. Y sobre lo que había mencionado sobre ella, de que le caía bien, pues ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho o pensado.

-Que gracioso es tu perro Levi… ¿Levi?-se agacho un poco para ver su rostro que estaba apoyado en su mano. Estaba dormido, ya le era costumbre dormir en esa posición, es mas quizás dormía más en la mesa que en su propia cama.-Esta dormido-quiso reír pero se tapo la boca.

-Sera mejor que no lo despiertes, se vuelve peor de lo que es cuando no lo dejan dormir. Teniendo en cuenta que tiene el sueño pesado

-¿Qué le haces al perro?

-Lo estoy vistiendo con ropa que encontré en una caja-dijo terminando-Tadaaa ¿Qué tal esta?

-Pues, no sé si tener pena por Eren o… mejor te consigo un hámster regresando.

Tenía puesto un traje de marinero con un enorme lazo en su cuello, como si fuera un regalo junto con un pescado en su hocico. El can se comenzó a tirar en el suelo con tal de desvestirse, aquello era algo parecido de esos perros que viven con gente adinerada y sus dueñas los visten como se les antoje, era ridículo, mucho más cuando él lo vivía.

**(…)**

Ahora tenía puesto un traje de maid, luego uno de bombero, de un prisionero, de un perro, era ilógico ¿Era tan necesario vestirlo de perro siendo el ya uno?. Y por ultimo de policía. Si el can encontraba a Hanji en algún lugar no dudaría en utilizar lo que ella le "otorgo", unos colmillos para morderla.

-¡ve por ella!-dijo Isabel tirando la pelota

-¡me niego!-ladro sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

-Por favor…trae la pelota-sus ojos ahora se habían vuelto más grandes y puso por delante su labio inferior, haciendo lo que todos llaman "cara de perrito"

-Bien-asintió con la cabeza indicándole que iba por ella-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? De repente estoy pagando un pecado que cometí en mi otra vida.

La pelota se dirigía hacia la cocina como pudo ver, caminó hasta entrar y miro a ver donde estaba. Debajo de la mesa, continuó y la tomo con su boca y justo cuando iba a regresar vio algo. Una mano sobre uno de los brazos de Levi, no era la de él, era de…Farlan. Se le cayó la pelota de la boca del asombro, aquella impetuosa mano seguía bajando y mas y mas hasta quedar sobre la pierna de Levi.

Pero antes de que ocurriera algo mas se escucho un tremendo grito asustando a Isabel y despertando a Rivaille. El can le estaba mordiendo la pierna por su atrevimiento.

-¡Estúpido perro! ¡Ya déjalo!-grito Rivaille despierto jalando el cuerpo de Eren para que suelte la pierna del castaño.

-Perro malo Eren, perro malo-lo regaño Isabel pero aun no le soltaba.

Comenzó a sacudir su pierna para que dejase de morderlo. No entendía el porqué de su agresividad, pero no por anda pasan las cosas. En un descuido del perro, agito lo suficiente para que este cayera al suelo.

Si no podía morderlo entonces lo ahuyentaría de otra forma.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa perro estúpido de…-el azabache jamás había visto tal faceta del perro. Sus ojos se habían vuelto color dorado, su pelo se había erizado y mostraba los colmillos.

-Grrrrrr!-solo gruñía mirando su presa. Su conciencia junto con él se preguntaban porque actuaba así, porque reacciono así ante lo que vio antes, simplemente pudo ignorarlo e irse con la pelirroja pero no, le dio una rabieta de celos que en ese momento no quería admitir.

-Creo que fue suficiente visita por hoy-dijo el chico de cabellos claros con la pierna adolorida.

-Farlan deberíamos revisar tu pierna-dijo preocupada la chica

-Nos vemos otro día Levi-dijo abriendo la puerta sintiendo aun la mirada del can sobre él.

-Adiós hermano-se despidió del azabache quien estaba estático sobre el mismo lugar.

-Pobre de Eren, debe estar pasándola mal-dijo entrando en aquel edificio donde vive su amigo

En eso vio como un par de chicos bajaba por las escaleras pudiendo notar como uno andaba cojeando.

-¿Estás seguro que te ataco de la nada? De seguro hiciste algo que le molesto-dijo la chica

-No hice nada…-se quedo pensando detalladamente lo sucedido y recordó- no nada-no creía que le molestara lo de su aprovechamiento con cierta personita, era un perro después de todo ¿No?- Espero que Eren no tenga rabia-dijo antes de salir con la otra del edificio.

Todo aquello había sido escuchado por la castaña, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo último.

-¡Ja! Me arrepiento de lo de pobre Eren, ese perro se puede cuidar solo-rio mientras subía al departamento del enano gruñón.

No apartaba la mirada de la puerta con la misma expresión de antes, llena de furia o enojo. Rivaille lo miraba desde su cómodo sillón. El can estaba completamente estático.

-Oi, Eren-llamo intentando captar su atención

**Ni volteo a mirarlo.**

-Eren…-estaba comenzando a hartarse

**Nada.**

-Perro estúpido ven aquí…

**Aun nada.**

-¡PERRO PULGOSO DE MIERDA! ¡TE ESTOY ORDENANDO QUE VENGAS!-grito con una vena hinchada en du frente lanzándole una pelota que aterrizo fuertemente en la cabeza del perro.

Allí recién giro su cabeza, aquella faceta de perro malo se había ido. Ahora estaba con sus orejas gachas y con el rabo entre las patas dirigiéndose donde su amo, si se podría decir así.

-¿Por qué demonios mordiste a Farlan?-pregunto como si estuviera hablando con un niño, obviamente no esperaba respuesta alguna.

Como si hubiera invocado al mismísimo diablo, con solo decir aquel nombre Eren volvió a gruñir y su pelaje se erizo nuevamente

-Hummm…Farlan-menciono recibiendo como respuesta otro gruñido-¿Qué tienes en contra de el?-se sentía extraño al seguir hablando con el.

-Como explicarlo en palabras que puedas entender… ¡El muy desgraciado se quiso aprovechar de ti mientras estabas dormido! ¡Acaso no te percataste de ello!

Comenzó a ladrar sin parar ante la mirada atenta de Rivaille, ah lo olvidaba, no podía entenderlo solo escuchaba ladridos. Paro de ladrar cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta y alguien diciendo: "Toc toc".

El azabache abrió la puerta, ¿Quién mas podría ser? Solo la loca de Hanji. Solo escuchar su nombre le daba ganas de vomitar pero solo porque es completamente asqueroso e antihigiénico no lo hacía.

-¡HOLA! ¿QUIEN ME EXTRAÑO?

-Nadie en este puto mundo sería capaz de extrañarte.

-Solo vine a ver qué tal están tu y Eren.-pregunto sentándose en el sillón con toda confianza.

-Pues muy bien, ahora lárgate-mascullo como si escupiera veneno

-Entonces… ¿Por qué vi a alguien cojeando y que menciono a este lindo cachorrito?-la castaña se sentía en las nubes al ver el rostro de ambos, solo le faltaba su cámara para guardar aquella imagen eternamente.

-No sé que le paso a este estúpido perro solo le ataco y ya-dijo sin mas

-Muy mal Eren-se acerco a este y dijo en su oreja- ¿Es que acaso intento aprovecharse de Levi? ¿O me equivoco?

El can se le quedo mirando, si ahora fuera humano estaría más rojo que Marte.

-Ahora que lo pienso, olvide que no está vacunado

-¿Vacunado? ¿A los perros se les vacuna?-pregunto con incredulidad

-Pobre no tuviste siquiera un pez, y si lo tuviste debe estar en el santo cielo de los peces, o de repente desechado en el mar. ¿Sabías que los peces tienen…

-Cállate y continúa con lo de antes

-Bueno a los perros se les vacuna en caso de poseer algunas enfermedades, por ejemplo la rabia que también afecta al ser humano si eres mordido por uno que posea esta enfermedad –dijo sacando una jeringa-Ahora ¿Dónde está…Eren?

Como si jamás hubiera existido, no estaba, no había rastro del canino. El azabache se dirigió a su habitación, sabia donde probablemente estaría escondido el muy sarnoso ese. Al regresar lo estaba agarrando del cuello, con este agitándose para soltarse de su agarre.

-Apresúrate y colócale esa vacuna.

Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos.

-Quédate quieto, esto será rápido-acerco la jeringa a la parte baja de su lomo.

Quería morirse en ese momento. Retumbo el sonido de un sonoro lloriqueo en todo el edificio.

-Bien, con esto no tendremos problemas-dijo sonriente Hanji guardando su jeringa.

Allí estaba el perro, postrado en el piso hecho bolita, arrepintiéndose de su muy corta vida.

-Y antes de despedirme-se acerco de nuevo al perro que estaba en el suelo- lo lamento tendrás que quedarte así por más tiempo, tengo problemas con encontrar una cura-dijo recibiendo como respuesta más lloriqueos.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras Hanji? ¿Acaso estas lo suficientemente loca como para hablar con un perro?

-Algo así-dijo con sarcasmo-Bueno fue un placer visitarte amigo

-Diría "el placer es todo mío" pero estaría mintiendo-dijo por lo bajo

-Cuida bien a Eren, Levi…No lo quiero encontrar esquelético o en un ataúd para cuando regrese su dueño- pidió abriendo la puerta

-No prometo nada-dijo con su mirada de siempre.

La castaña salió al fin de su apartamento, otro peso menos de encima. Volteo a ver al perro, que se encontraba aun hachado sin moverse del piso, el se sentó en su sillón y lo miro detenidamente, una bola de pelos.

-Ven-ordeno dando leves golpes en su pierna

El canino uso sus fuerzas y se dirigió hacia donde lo llamaban, aun le dolía su cuerpo, pero tenía que obedecer.

-¿Quieres una galleta?-dijo poniéndola frente a él, un poco de comparecencia hacia el no estaría mal.

Abrí su boca y lo tomo comiéndola después, comenzó a mover su cola y coloco su nuca sobre las piernas del otro.

Rivaille jamás lo admitiría en aquel momento, pero se veía adorable. Lo cargo y lo subió al sillón colocándolo sobre sus piernas.

-Eres extraño, te comportas como una persona muy hiperactiva e inmadura-dio a conocer su conclusión ante su comportamiento, un perro normal comía dormía, defecaba, comía mas y cosas así. Pero este era muy distinto.

-De seguro es porque eso soy, o algo así-pensó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Le dio un escalofrió cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola de poco a poco, bajando a su cuello. Volvió a mover la cola y sin darse cuenta coloco su cabeza, sobándola contra el hombro de Levi.

-No abuses perro pulgoso. No abuses

Continúo acariciándolo cuando sintió algo húmedo pasar por su rostro. La lengua del maldito perro lo estaba lamiendo. Lo aparto rápidamente de él mirándolo al rostro.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa acaso quieres que te golpee?

No respondió, solo se acurruco en sus brazos para después quedarse profundamente dormido.

Suspiro, era solo un animal, uno que no sabe lo que hace. Tal vez…

**No era malo tener una mascota después de todo**

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero les guste. Déjenme un lindo review para motivarme a continuar : 3 .Prometo ukes tsunderes (?) A partir de aquí viene lo interesante

**Zeit**


	4. Con el rabo entre las patas

Ya se había acostumbrado a ese perro, un poco más y lo consideraría como suyo. Pensó si se lo llevarían en algún momento, ya creía que su dueño lo había olvidado, un ladrido lo saco de aquellos bastos pensamientos.

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas de jugar?-pregunto sentado bajo un árbol.

El aludido solo movió la cola y saco la lengua indicando que "no". Volvió a lanzar aquel frisbee siendo al instante perseguido por Eren que ya estaba grande, con solo pararse en dos patas casi podía pasar a Rivaille, ya que habían pasado dos meses desde que llego a su vida.

-Sera mejor regresar Eren- dijo captando su atención. Obedeció y lo siguió fuera del parque, no necesitaba correa, ya estaba prácticamente entrenado. Incluso hubo una vez en que le arrancharon el bolso a una chica y este suicida fue corriendo a atraparlo como si de un juguete se tratara, lo logro. Por esa hazaña también preguntaron si podía unirse a la agencia de perros policía, Levi se negó.

Llegaron al departamento y Levi se sentó en su preciado sofá, mientras Eren ponía sus dos patas delanteras sobre las rodillas del pelinegro, este opto por acariciar su abundante pelaje. Sintió como este removía su cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre? Si paras pidiendo comida terminaras con sobrepeso, y yo no quiero que mi perro este gordo.

-¿Qué?-pensó Eren alzando su cabeza mirándole-¿Acaso dijo "mi" perro?-un rio de felicidad inundaba aquel no tan pequeño ser echándose en el piso y girando como si de un cilindro de tratara.

-Oi, no estás en un circo –hablo pero no se detenía, soltó una pequeña y casi inaudible risita, pero con su sentido del oigo agudo Eren pudo percibirlo.

Era una de las tantos "espectáculos" que hacia el can demostrando su felicidad, lo que también le transmitía a Levi. El pelinegro se puso en pie y tomo una escoba poniéndose a barrer, a veces el pelo se le caía al revolcarse en el suelo.

-Ya deja de hacer eso perro estúpido -aquello de "perro estúpido" jamás se le iba a quitar pero lo que cambio era la forma en la que lo decía, unas veces era de cólera y otras con cariño, como en este caso.

Obedeció caminando hacia una esquina de la sala, echándose de pecho y mirando la rutina de limpieza de Levi.

-Eres una buena mascota -dijo mientras seguía barriendo con un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca.

-Exacto…solo soy una mascota- agacho sus orejas sin apartar la mirada de Levi- ¿Cómo nos llevaríamos si fuera humano?

Como anhelaba poder estar con Levi en su forma humana, tomarlo de las manos, abrazarlo, cuando pensaba en eso se sentía tan emocionado y contento. Pero en aquella forma solo hacía de animal "irracional" y seguidor de órdenes. En tan poco tiempo aprendió pequeños detalles que se hicieron muy valiosos, esas eran las ventajas de estar así. Le gustaba el té negro con hojas de menta encima, dos para ser precisos. Antes de acostarse leía un libro de Isaac Asimov y lo que le agradaba mas a Eren era que el pelinegro le había comprado una cama y por muy sorprendente que sea la había colocado al lado de su cama. Y en las madrugadas (3:30 a.m) encendía el televisor en el programa "El encantador de perros" de Animal Planet , Eren solo reía internamente al verlo y cuando el otro volteaba a verlo , como todo actor que es el can, se hacia el dormido.

Poco a poco, aquel concepto que tenía en la mente de aquel hombre de baja estatura, un ser frio y sin emociones o la reencarnación de Satanás mismo, se esfumo.

Hanji iba casi continuamente a verlo dejando en la mente de Levi que aquella mujer ya necesitaba un médico psiquiatra. Le daba informes a Eren de sus avances, y tremendos fracasos, entre aquellas conversaciones que hacían a solas, la castaña mencionaba los cambios de actitud de Levi. Como que ya no frunce mucho el entrecejo y que no daba tanto miedo, al menos no para ella. Junto con algo muy peculiar que apenas lo recuerda tal pareciera que iba a explotar de la risa, que consistía en que…Levi tenía una foto del perro Eren en su escritorio, la cual ocultaba de rato en rato. Cada vez que lo veía, recordaba…

**Se había enamorado…**

**(…)**

Estaba postrada en el suelo de su ya muy mugriento laboratorio, le echaría la culpa a Eren por tener que estar en aquellas precarias condiciones, pero el asunto era que no era su culpa.

-Uhmn, otro dia de arduo trabajo para mí -su autoestima estaba por los suelos, ya no podía espiar a sus compañeros gay con sus parejas debido a que salía temprano de su trabajo de secretaria, quería llorar-pero antes que nada.

Se dirigió a su analizador de sustancias al ver que tal la ultima formula hecha, esperaba como respuesta un "ERROR" o una "PRECAUCION". Pero fue diferente. Estaba con una lucecilla de color verde y unas palabras que decían: "La formula es un existo"

-Ahhhh! -grito de la felicidad asustando de paso a sus aves de la tienda. Saltando de aquí para allá con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas, como si hubiera visto alguna escena pornográfica gay en un callejón.-¡Por fin! ¡Después de tantas horas sin dormir! ¡Al fin lo conseguí! ¡Eren allá voy!

Cogió su saco, y se dio una ligera limpieza con una toalla húmeda, no quería molestar al "maniático de la limpieza", no "claro que no". Justo cuando se despedía de sus aves, las cuales se volvían locas al verla por el miedo, vio algo pegado en el vidrio del mostrador. Era un ligero folleto, salió de su tienda y lo tomo, no necesito ni siquiera darle una ligera ojeada para ver el rostro que se encontraba en el.

-Ahhhh! -ahora este grito era de terror e impresión, quedándose estática como piedra-E-eren…-no apartaba aquel papel de sus manos-te están buscando…esto no es bueno-debajo de la foto de Eren impregnada en el papel estaba un número telefónico.

Entro de nuevo y cogió el teléfono y marco el numero, no había timbrado ni una vez y ya le contestaron.

-¡Dime donde esta Eren!-ni siquiera un "hola" dijo.

-¡Hola, y-yo creo conocer a quien buscas!-notaba que lo habían estado buscando por un buen tiempo.

-Con eso me basta, ¡Voy para allá! –le colgó dejando aun a la castaña con el teléfono en mano, de seguro rastrearía la llamada para encontrar su ubicación.

Ni apenas habían pasado 30 minutos y se escuchaba unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la tienda. Fue a paso rápido a abrirla, recibiendo una acción desenfrenada al ingresar. La chica con la que anteriormente había hablado la tomo por los hombros y la hizo retroceder hasta golpear la pared, a pesar de la diferencia considerable de altura.

-No tengo tiempo, ¿Tienes idea de donde esta Eren o no?-amenazo apretándola más contra la pared.

-Tranquila, tranquila si lo sé pero te lo explicaría si me soltaras-sonrió la castaña

-Ya Mikasa, suéltala-la tomo del brazo su amigo, que en un momento Hanji pensó que era mujer por su carita.

-Explica todo de una buena vez-dijo alejándose de ella para dejarle respirar.

-Bien todo comenzó cuando…

Tras cada palabra que decía, más boquiabiertos se quedaban ambos. En primera suposición pensaron que la chica de lentes les estaba tomando el pelo y en segunda que necesitaba un hospital de una buena vez. Se tomaron como una hora en escuchar todo lo que les contaba la mujer.

-No tengo tiempo para esta mierda- la asiática se dirigía a la salida- Aun tengo que encontrar a Eren, no puedo seguir escuchando semejante estupidez

-¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!-grito Hanji alzando sus brazos.

-Pruébalo.-dijo desafiante

**(…)**

-¡Regresa aquí maldito perro!-mascullo con fuerza el azabache persiguiendo a Eren con la escoba

-¡No fue mi intención lo juro!-corría por la sala asustado y esperando su muerte si era atrapado

-¡Te dije que en la alfombra no!- le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo tieso en el suelo.-te dije que no se come en la alfombra-se arrepintió de haberle dado chocolate a ese perro sucio. El pulgoso tenia la mala costumbre de llevar la comida a la alfombra.

-¡Pero si ya me disculpe!, oh lo olvidaba, ¡No puedes entenderme!-ladro a más no poder, a lo cual este respondió con otro escobazo en su cabeza.

-¡No me ladres!- dijo mirando como el can metía el rabo entre sus patas y con las orejas gachas y mirándole con la "cara de perrito" que tanto odiaba ya que…funcionaba.- Tch. Solo quédate quieto y no hagas mas desastres. A menos que quieras que traiga de visita a Isabel y Farlan.-el perro solo gruño con el ultimo nombre- veo que no

Ambos voltearon al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, si era la desgraciada de Hanji le daría su merecido por tocar así, abrió la puerta y no se espero que un cuerpo se lanzara sobre el haciéndolo caer sobre el suelo.

-¡Pero que- se acerco Eren molesto con intención de morder a quien estaba sobre Levi, pero se detuvo al ver quién era.- Mikasa

Estaba más que estupefacto ante la repentina aparición de su hermana, bueno era lógico que esté presente ya que llevaba unos 3 meses desaparecido.

-¡Apártate mocosa de mierda!-la jalo de los cabellos hacia atrás sacándola de su encima y tomándola por el cuello.-Te matare maldi…

-¡Esperen! ¡Paz! ¡Paz por favor!-los separo Hanji mientras se miraban con furia indescriptible en los ojos de ambos

-¡Dime donde esta Eren maldito enano!-dijo la asiática hasta el tope de ira.

Levi miro a Eren con desconcierto, el perro estaba quieto ni siquiera había ladrado.

-¡No tenias que entrar así! ¡Si quieres a tu perro aquí esta!-lo señalo

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! -corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con los ojos llorosos- Hanji no había mentido, te convirtieron en un perro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que convirtieron en perro?-Rivaille miro a Hanji con el ceño fruncido-¿De qué mierda habla Zoe? ¿No se supone que su dueño era un amigo tuyo?

Esto era malo, cuando la llamaba por su apellido significaba que estaba ya más que jodido de tanto misterio y si no hablaba, tomaría medidas.

-Pues veras-se encontraba al borde del abismo, miro a Eren que movía la cabeza en negación, sea lo que sea ya no había marcha atrás-…él es humano-dijo tragando saliva apuntando a su perro pulgoso.

No respondió solo le miro esperando una explicación más detallada.

-No fue intencional, lo juro. Solo me encontré con él , fue a mi laboratorio y tuvimos un accidente con mis sustancias de transfusión genética y…aquí lo tienes. Yo no podía cuidarlo así que te lo entregué a ti, por favor Levi perdo-

-¡No quiero que me sigas hablando de tus mierdas Zoe! ¡Me vienes con que este maldito animal es humano!-el no era idiota no se creería semejante estupidez.

-¡No miento Levi!, te lo demostrare… y se cómo hacerlo-del bolsillo de su saco extrajo una jeringa-Lo conseguí Eren, encontré la cura-esbozo una sonrisa

Se acerco y se lo inyecto en la parte baja del lomo. De aquel cuerpo comenzaron a salir vapores inundando aquella sala. La castaña saco unas sabanas previamente alistadas cubriendo el cuerpo de Eren, que al instante estaba todo como debía ser.

Mikasa lo ayudo a levantarse, el castaño tenia la mirada perdida en un inicio , pero recapacito al ver a Levi mas que sorprendido, aturdido ante lo que veía.

-Eren- sollozo su hermana, comenzando a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Esto está mal…-se reflejaba preocupación en Hanji-…Aun conservas las orejas y cola…falle

-Al menos estas bien-dijo Mikasa mirando a Eren-…al menos estas bien-susurro aliviada.

El castaño no presto ni la más mínima atención ante lo que ellas decían. Solo miraba a aquella persona de ojos azules y piel blanca, que estaba quieto. Abrió la boca de la cual no salió palabra alguna, le costaba hacerlo y si no decía algo con palabras lo diría con acciones.

Con las sabanas aun cubriendo su cuerpo aparto a su hermana de él, y se aproximo hacia Levi, tomándolo por los hombros. Abrió su boca de nuevo, haría el esfuerzo por formular alguna palabra

-Así es como soy…mírame-junto sus frentes mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Aléjate de mi…-lo empujo con fuerza casi haciéndolo caer- ustedes dos solo me usaron, fui prácticamente un títere-ya no estaba pensando lo que decía.- ¡LARGUENSE TODOS USTEDES…MALDITOS CERDOS!

-L-Levi-el castaño estiro su brazo con intención de tomarlo de la mano, pero el azabache lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¡No me toques!-mascullo

-Como te atreves-dijo Mikasa furiosa acercándosele

-¡N-no detente!-le detuvo el rubio usando todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Esperen no se precipiten!...Levi podemos solucionarlo…

-No hay nada que solucionar Hanji, solo lárgate con esos dos y tu rata de laboratorio.

La castaña suspiro, ya no se podía razonar con él en ese estado, camino hacia la salida siendo seguida por las tres. En un intento Eren tomo de la manga de su camisa a Levi.

-Perdóname…-dijo en sus últimos intentos reflejando dolor y lamento, en aquel momento sentía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

-Esa cara a no funcionara mas –aparto su mano de el tomando la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla- …ahora ya no se puede confiar siquiera en los animales.

Cerro dando un portazo, por aquellas mejillas bronceadas pasaba una lágrima de dolor, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una presión en su pecho, abrumándolo. A pesar de estar acompañado de su hermana y otros…ahora se sentía tan solo.

**Perdonen por actualizar tan tarde, demasiado tarrrrdddde(?) espero haya sido de su agrado, déjenme un review si les gusto o alguna crítica, lo aceptare. Besos y abrazos para todos. Perdón por avanzar tan rápido la historia**

**Zeit.**


	5. Amar es de perros

**Amar es de perros**

-Pues al menos no presentas ningún problema Eren- Hanji apuntaba una linterna en su ojo-¡Todo bien!

-Yo no diría "todo bien", Hanji- la pelinegra le ponía una gorra al castaño para tapar sus orejas

-Lo sé, lo sé y…lo sé- suspiró - Yo continuare con mis investigaciones y en una forma de revertir esto pero necesito que Eren se quede un tiempo conmigo.

-¡¿Cómo?! – la encaro, ya tenía suficiente que haya desaparecido por meses como para que quieran llevárselo de nuevo- No lo permitiré

-Tranquila, estará bien conmigo- señalo hacia arriba- en el segundo piso, allí es donde vivo podrás venir cuando quieras a verlo, necesitare tenerlo conmigo para comprobar cómo reaccionara su cuerpo con las próximas pruebas que le hare, y ver los efectos- si lo que decía no la convencía, nada mas lo haría

-Es por el bien de Eren, yo me encargare de justificar su ausencia a clases y evitar que lo expulsen. Y veras que todo saldrá bien.-dijo optimista

-Te aseguro que si algo le llega yo voy a…

-¡Tu tranquila yo nerviosa! Cuando menos te des cuenta ya será todo como antes- mintió, pero que le quedaba, Mikasa tenía una actitud un tanto parecida a la de Levi, ya pensaría en eso después.

-¿Estarás bien con ella Eren?- pregunto acercándose a su hermano

No recibió respuesta, es mas no dijo nada durante toda la plática.

-Se pondrá bien- la mujer de lentes golpeaba levemente con su codo a Eren- espero-pensó

-Vendremos a verte para que no te sientas solo- enfatizo su amigo

-Buscare alguna excusa para decirle a nuestro padre le abrazo susurrándole al oído- no debí dejarte solo, lo siento.

Ambos se despidieron con la mirada para dejar a los dos castañoss solos.

-Y ahora… ¡Di algo por favor!- sacudió a Eren con todas sus fuerzas- es comprensible que estés así después de lo que paso, pero tenle paciencia el es un tanto difícil de entender y ya lo superar junto contigo. Vamos ya es tarde, tienes que descansar

Subieron a la segunda planta donde se encontraba una pequeña sala y dos habitaciones al lado del comedor.

-Aquí es donde te quedaras por el momento, siéntete cómodo _cachorro_- se quedo inmóvil al recibir una mirada maligna de parte de Eren- pues…mañana en el trabajo iré a ver a Levi para solucionar las cosas ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En serio?- pregunto alzando las orejas de perro que antes estaban gachas

-Ahora si hablas ¿No?- le miro de reojo y rio un poco disminuyendo la tensión del ambiente- te dejare dormir, yo iré a mi laboratorio a ya sabes "jugar", HASTA MAÑANA

Apenas se cerró la puerta Eren miro alrededor de la habitación, triste y acongojado, se puso de pie y tomo varias de las sabanas de la cama y las coloco en el piso junto a esta, recordando cuando era una bola de pelos y cuando dormía en su pequeña cama junto con la de Levi. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido.

**(…)**

La puertas del ascensor se habrían dando paso a la audaz secretaria que a paso firme se dirija a la oficina de su jefe.

-El enano se alegrara de verme de seguro- sonrió a pesar de no ser cierto- pero que…- antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta se encontró con una fila de sujetos en traje elegante y son portafolios en mano- no será que… ¡AHHHHH!

Cogió por el cuello de la camisa a uno de los sujetos.

-Dime que paso aquí ¿Por qué demonios están todos aquí formados?- su respiración agitada le caía en el rostro de aquel hombre haciéndolo temblar.

-E-el que trabajaba aquí, renunció así que estamos aquí por el puesto.

-No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER!- lo arrojo contra el piso y salió con sus cosas a averiguar el paradero de su amigo.

Tras preguntarle al Jefe de la compañía, salió rápidamente de allí, no sin antes presentar su renuncia.

-No es bueno escapar de los problemas enanín, ya voy por ti, no quiero ver a Erencito triste- camino varias cuadras en dirección a un enorme edificio- Es increíble, renunciaste y te fuiste a la compañía rival, muy mal.

No presto atención a nadie, solo camino hacia la gerencia, ya había estado allí varias veces para visitar a sus dos amigos Erwin Smith, emparejado en secreto (no es secreto si ella lo sabe) con Mike Zakarius. Después de llegar al último piso del inmenso edificio, aun no sabía por qué demonios la oficina tenía que ubicarse allí. Entro sin siquiera avisar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Absolutamente nada, ya sabía que venias-dijo Zakarius al lado de Erwin

-Cuanto tú estas no puedo entrar de improviso-rio un poco-necesito hablar con Erwin si me lo permites

-Claro. Nos vemos Hanji-se despidió el más alto de cabellos claros

-¡Cuánto tiempo Erwin, a los años! ¿Te cortaste el cabello? ¿Conseguiste una peluca a juego con tu personalidad?

-Ve al grano, y yo no uso peluca-musito al ver su nerviosismo

-¿Dónde está Levi?-pregunto posando sus manos en el escritorio

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, acaso no trabajaba contigo

-Es una larga historia, todo comenzó cuando…

-Está en el piso de abajo, lo vi mas amargado de lo normal si me lo preguntas-miro varios archivos

-Digamos que solo hecho a su mascota de casa-sonrió antes de salir de la oficina dejando a su amigo con duda marcada en su rostro- Y te dejo mi curriculum, necesito trabajo, estoy desempleada-mintio

Bajo las escaleras, y lo pudo ver sentado frente a un computador y varias cajas a lado suyo.

-Se que estas ahí Zoe- mascullo con molestia al sentir su asquerosa presencia

-Debes tener ojos en la nuca pitufo enano

-No, es que hueles a perro-dijo lo ultimo como si escupiera veneno para que se muriera de una buena vez.

-Ah, sobre eso…todo es mi culpa, no tienes porque desquitarte con Eren, el ahora está muy triste.-se le acerco esperando alguna respuesta positiva

-¿Y eso me importa? Ese mocoso formo parte de tu plan, tu maldita científica loca.

-A ti te importa y no lo quieres admitir-dijo sin escuchar lo último que había mencionado el azabache.-Te llevabas bien con Eren admítelo.

-Eso no es cierto solo lo cuidaba porque tu supuesto _amigo_ estaba de viaje y como tú no _podías _cuidarlo me lo diste en contra de mi voluntad.

-Te caía tan bien que tenias una foto del como perro en tu escritorio, no lo niegues yo la vi-se sonrojo emocionada

-Un momento ¿Tu qué carajos hacías en mi oficina?-pregunto con rabia

-Cosas sin importancia Levi, cosas sin importancia…te veía como lo sacabas a pasear

-Deberías dedicarte a otras cosas que no sean espiar gente

-Es un don, pero…-su rostro cambio a una expresión de seriedad- ¿Planeas ver a Eren? Yo solo vine aquí para saber eso. Esta sumamente triste desde lo ocurrido, el quiere prácticamente "reconciliarse" contigo, el jamás pidió ser un perro. Solo pasó.

-Por el momento no-dijo con su faz inexpresiva- si ya terminaste lárgate

Rememorar lo ocurrido fue un error por su parte. Pero igual Hanji sonrió ya que dijo "Por el momento", siempre había que hallarle el verdadero significado a lo que trataba de decir.

-¿Cómo es que sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto al verla alejarse

-Tengo contactos,…nah solo pregunte al antiguo gerente-se detuvo –por cierto, seremos compañeros a partir de mañana, pasaremos buen tiempo juntos pequeñín

-Hija de puta-insulto antes de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran sin antes ver una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de la cuatro ojos.

**(…)**

-Anda, come…si no comes vas a enflaquecer-dijo ofreciéndole un plato de carne-es tu favorito, come

-No tengo hambre Hanji-dijo sin mirarla

-Ya llevas días sin probar bocado, te hará mal

Ya no salía de su habitación y raramente se lo veía comer o caminar por ahí, solo paraba echado en las sabanas.

-Bueno, nos vemos…tengo que trabajar-se despidió dejando el plato frente a él-te lo dejare allí por si se te antoja

Llego frustrada y algo cansada, sus intentos no resultaban ¿Qué rayos tenía el enano enojón que le encanto tanto como para no comer por su culpa? Lo medito un poco, pero no encontró conclusión. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos un ruido de algo que jamás olvidaría en su muy "sana" existencia. Papeleo.

-¿Lo haces a propósito cierto? ¿Es tu manera de vengarte de mí? ¿Papeleo? –ya no soportaba mas

-Solo haz tu trabajo-dijo Levi serio, pero la castaña sabia que en fondo sonreía al verla sufrir.

-Oh no, mas trabajo _y el pobre de Eren sin comer ¿Ahora qué hare?_-dijo haciendo tremendo drama con tal de captar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa con Eren?-se detuvo volteando a verla

_Bingo._

-No está comiendo, _le hace falta un ser que le proporciono cariño y afecto-_ le hizo referencia a el

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Pues…

**(…)**

Estaba acurrucado entre las sabanas mirando el techo blanco, se sentía aburrido. No le importaba para nada la escuela en lo absoluto, si lo expulsaban, ya no importaba. Miro el plato con un trozo de carne, se veía jugoso y suculento, lástima que él no lo viera así. Su estomago gruñía pero no le hacía caso.

"_**Un perro puede morir de hambre sin su amo"**_

Alzo una de sus orejas al escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la perilla, se le hizo raro que Hanji regresara tan rápido. Se paro en shock al no solo oler el aroma de la castaña, había otro, el cual trato de recordar a quien pertenecía.

-Hola Eren ya llegue-escucho el saludo diario, siempre esperaba que el saliera a saludarle siquiera, no lo hacía.-Te traje comida

No se rendía en hacer que comiera, era lo que admiraba de la castaña.

-Abre la puerta ¿De nuevo te encerraste?-movió la perilla de un lado a otro sin lograr abrirla-Te traje algo muy _especial_, es tu _favorito –_recalco algunas palabras en especial queriendo que captara el mensaje.- ¿Lo intentas?

Se pregunto a quien le dirigió esa pregunta, lo le alcanzo el tiempo de pensar al escuchar una voz.

-Oi, perro estúpido, o sales o te saco a patadas-dijo una voz amenazante

No necesito más que escuchar la voz para abrir la puerta y lanzarse a su ser.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! –menciono su nombre repetidas veces mientras lo abrazaba en el suelo

-Mierda me estas ensuciando-dijo intentando apartarlo sin éxito- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

-¿A los perros se los baña?-pregunto la mujer de lentes- no es que ellos no tienen una lengua áspera que usan para remover cualquier suciedad de su cuerpo

-Idiota, esos son los gatos-aclaro aun siendo abrazado

-Te extrañe- musito moviendo la cola de un lado a otro y sus orejitas paradas.

-Estas delgado-analizo su cuerpo con determinación-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si- se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mover el rabo.

-Cuando yo te pregunte me dijiste que no-hizo un leve puchero –Claro, tiene que venir Levi a darte de comer, bueno aun eres un niño-sonrió

-Aunque crezca seguirá siendo un mocoso- saco de un pequeño paquete un poco de pollo- ¿Esto te gusta no? Eso es al menos lo único que mirabas cuando abría el puto refrigerador.-se lo coloco en la boca, a lo que el cachorro devoro en un instante.-Tenias hambre, lástima que vivas en medio de esta porquería- le hecho una mirada a la muy "pulcra" casa de Hanji.-tu casa es un pocilga

-Bueno, hay una mujer que se esfuerza en su sótano encontrando una magnifica cura para cierto perrito

-Reitero como dije alguna vez…desgraciada la madre que te pario-dijo dándole de comer a Eren

-Averigüe bien y…fue cesárea- se acerco lentamente al más pequeño- Pongo a este perrito en adopción, ¿Hay algún ser generoso y de buen corazón que quiera llevarse a tal indefenso animal?

Eren agacho las orejas y abrió mas los ojos, inclinando su cabeza para un lado. La mejor escena de perro necesitado del mundo.

-Eso funcionaba cuando eras un perro pulgoso, no lo olvides-respondió decepcionando a ambos

-Vamos Levi, tu aun conservas lo que te di para Eren-sonrió ladina

-¿Y tu como chuchas … Mis llaves ¿Dónde están las malditas llaves?-pregunto molesto

-Buscas esto-las movió de un lado para otro siendo arranchadas de su mano por el azabache

-Debería demandarte por allanamiento-le miro lo más feo posible, aunque a ella siempre le puso sus peores caras.

-Jaja, no hay mal que por bien no venga-puso su mano en su pequeña cabeza removiendo sus cabellos

Gran error.

Un chillido se escucho en el lugar, proveniente de la castaña por el dolor. Eren la mordió por osar tocar a su pequeño Levi.

-Bien, es bueno que protejas a la pareja pero…¡NO ES PARA QUE ME MUERDAS A MI! –se soplo un poco la herida hecha

-Si la vuelves a morder puedes venir conmigo Eren-dijo con una sonrisa que asusto de sobremanera a la de anteojos.

-¿Dónde Levi?-pregunto inocente moviéndole la cola a su amo

-En el cuello- dijo lo ultimo mirando a su _"querida amiga"_

_-_No seas rencoroso-se alejo al ver a Eren acercándosele

-Buen perro Eren-alago el azabache

Me demore mucho –le tiran tomates- para ser más precisos actualizare cada semana en un día cualquiera. Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica o algo, dejarme un review. A partir de aquí serán mucho más largos los capítulos. Este para mi estuvo muy corto.

Nos vemos en un año (?)


End file.
